hollumundfandomcom-20200213-history
Freya
'''Freya Kriegerin '''is an aarakocra Hexblade warlock from the Himmel Mountains. Her patron is Verhexen the Hidden, the ruler of the Shadowfell. She is a Player Character, and is portrayed by Anete Jansone. Physical Description Freya is an aarakocra of middling height, for an aarakocra at least. Her body and face are decorated in scars, bruises and scabs from her years in the military. Her feathers are primarily rust-red in colour, with her forehead being white and her wings, tail and beard being black. Her armour is leather and heavily worn from the many battles she has fought in. It lacks any colour other than the simple tan of the material. The armour is connected across the front by a merged suspender, strapped across her back between her wings. Beneath her armour, she wears a long-sleeved, beige shirt tucked into a pair of plain brown, woolen trousers that reach her knees. The shirt has an open back and is held up by the collar to make room for her wings. Because of the shape of her feet, Freya cannot wear shoes. Personality One of Freya's most notable flaws is her memory, due to a head injury suffered during the war. She often has difficulty remembering what she has read or heard, and heavily relies on written notes or others to help remind her. She suffers from low self-esteem because of this. Both in and out of combat, Freya is incredibly cautious, always wanting to make certain that mistakes are never made or repeated. She often loses her temper when dealing with people who continue to make the same mistakes without learning from them, or who complain about her over-protectiveness, as she believes that she is simply trying to prevent those she cares about from being injured or dying. Despite this, she is incredibly pragmatic, uncaring for dishonourable tactics when fighting, only wishing to find a solution to the problem as quickly and as painlessly as possible. She has no guilt or regret over intimidating or deceiving those she needs to in order to get what she wants, although she always has an altruistic motivation for her actions. Freya is exceptionally courageous and determined, never reluctant to stand up to those who wish to subjugate others, and never one to stop from achieving her goals. She despises bullies and refuses to let folk be harmed in any way by anyone. She believes that not going to the absolute limit of your capabilities to help those in need is tantamount to not trying at all. This determination is primarily driven by her hatred and denial of Verhexen, whom she treats with the utmost disdain and vitriol. Equipment * Crowbar * Eye of Souls, her Pact Weapon * Hammer * Hempen rope * Leather armour * Longbow * Quiver of twenty arrows * Single-shoulder leather satchel holding pouches of money, food, tinderboxes, torches and waterskins * Stone dice * Ten pitons * Three daggers Abilities Aarakocra Abilities * Cast-Iron Stomach * Claustrophobia * Eagle Eyes * Flight * Frightening Presence * Glide * Grappler * Talons Warlock Abilities * Otherworldly Patron (The Hexblade) ** Expanded Spell List ** Hexblade's Curse ** Hexblade Warrior Warlock Spells Cantrips * Eldritch Blast * Mage Hand 1st Level * Armor of Agathys * Arms of Hadar Trivia * The word "Freya" is the German form of the Norse goddess Freyja, the goddess of war, death, love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, and seiðr, a type of magic traditionally practiced in Norse society throughout the Late Scandinavian Iron Age. * The surname "Kriegerin" comes from the feminine version of the German word for "warrior". * Freya is considered middle-age in aarakocran society. See Also * Aarakocra * Cerritulia * Hexblade Warlock * Patronage Category:Aarakocra Category:Characters Category:Player Characters